The Date That Will Live In Infamy
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: Belle French is encouraging her lovelorn friend James Gold to date, but when a blind date ends in disaster, he finally finds himself able to ask Belle to have dinner with him, something he'd always wanted to do for as long as he'd known her. One-shot


**This story is inspired by the non-smut prompt: Misunderstanding, candlelight, cats, coffee cups for A Monthly Rumbelling, and only the plot of this story is mine.**

"This is crazy," James Gold told his friend Belle. "Why am I doing this? I've never been much for blind dates, or any dates for that matter! I just know this isn't going to work! What am I going to talk about with a total stranger?"

He collapsed in one of Belle's pink, overstuffed chairs, his whole body shaking.

"Oh, now, now," she said. "You're very much a catch. You'd have a lot to give a woman if you would just believe it! And besides, even if this doesn't work, at least you can say you put your toe in the water. That in itself is a big step for you!"

"Yes," James tried to cheer up. "I-I suppose it is."

Belle then gave him a smile and went to get some tea for both of them, and while she was gone, James thought about how it was that he'd gotten himself into this blind dating mess.

It had all been a misunderstanding that James was still too embarrassed to correct. After catching his last girlfriend cheating on him, he had vowed to not date again until he found the right person. And in a very emotional moment, he'd blurted out to Belle that he wanted to date her, but she'd taken it as him practicing asking another woman and not actually asking her. She'd praised him for taking that difficult first step and then, to help him out, had signed him up for online dating. His first date from the site was happening this evening, and he was dreading the very thought of it.

"Here's your tea!" Belle's voice broke into his thoughts as she held out a cup of chamomile tea to him. "This is all I've got right now. I've meant to go shopping for more, but I haven't had the time. What with the bad weather coming up soon and people planning on being inside because of it, the library's been a madhouse!"

"Oh, that's fine," James assured her as he took a sip. "It's wonderful. Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Belle told him and put a hand on his leg. "And don't you worry about your date tonight. It's going to go marvelous. I have feelings about these things." She paused. "What are you doing for it? Tell me your plans! I'm so eager to hear!"

"Oh, it's nothing extraordinary," James blushed. "I just thought I would make dinner. It's easy to talk and get to know each other when you do it that way."

"And you'll let her see your apartment?" Belle questioned, thinking of James' very sophisticated apartment, full of antiques. That was one of the things they did together: shop for antiques. In fact, it was he that had helped her think of the rococo theme that she had for her own place.

"Yes," James nodded. "I've been cleaning all day."

"Well, that sounds exhausting," Belle remarked. "You know, if you'd like me to come and help you cook dinner, it would be my pleasure."

James smiled and leaned forward in his chair a bit. "It would? Well, how can I turn down such a nice offer as that one? I would love to have your help. Thank you, Belle."

"You're welcome," Belle told him. "When would you like me to come over?"

"Well, I'm expecting her at seven, so…five? Four-thirty?" James suggested. "Would that be feasible?"

"Of course," Belle nodded. "I'll be at your place right after I'm done with work. Should I bring anything with me?"

"No," James shook his head. "You don't have to do that. I have all the ingredients in the kitchen."

"All right, excellent," Belle nodded and gave him a smile. "I'll be here tonight around five to help you set up."

James smiled. "I'll be waiting for you!"

* * *

When Belle arrived to help James make dinner, she was awestruck by the atmosphere of his apartment. The lights were low, candles were lit, romantic music was playing, and judging by the place settings at the dining room table, he'd thought this date worthy of his good china.

"It looks lovely in here," she commented. "You must really like this woman."

"I think it could really go somewhere," James agreed and then they went into the kitchen and began chopping up vegetables.

As they chopped, Belle began humming and soon, they were singing a duet of "Heart and Soul."

After it was over, they looked at each other, blushing slightly pink, and laughed. "You have a wonderful voice," she commented. "I wish I could hear you sing more."

"Oh, you think?" James smiled. "That was one of my rare performances outside of the shower, but you're very kind."

After the vegetables were chopped and the roast was in the oven, Belle looked at the clock. "It must be nearly time for your date to arrive," she told James. "Go and get dressed. I can handle the rest of this."

"Are you sure?" James questioned. "Cause it wouldn't be a bother for me to-"

"No!" Belle shook her head. "You go, I'll be fine. Do what you must to sweep this woman off her feet. But frankly, I don't think it would take that much."

"Oh, thank you," James chuckled. "You're really too kind!" He got into his suit and just as Belle finished helping him with his tie, the doorbell rang. "That will be her," he said. "Her name is Heather."

"Isn't that nice?" Belle told him and went to the kitchen.

James opened the door and his jaw dropped in shock. Heather was on the other side and surrounding her were at least five cats: a black one, a gray one, two tabbies, and a Siamese. "Who...who are your little friends?" He asked.

"Oh, I hope you aren't allergic to cats," Heather got out. Her elegant black dress was covered in cat fur, and James sighed as he held the door open until all the cats got in and had settled near Heather on the sofa.

"This apartment looks so nice and so romantic," she commented, her eye catching the table. "And it's obvious that you were planning dinner for us so I know this request will be an imposition, but...the reason I brought all my cats is that it's Jingles' birthday today and I always throw him a party. You don't mind if we have it now? It won't take very long, I promise."

Oh, good god, James thought to himself. I _knew_ this blind dating was a bad idea! Why didn't I just ask Belle out when I had the chance? I know _she_ doesn't have any cats! But he smiled and nodded. "What harm will it do? Dinner can wait."

But the kitty birthday party made him sorely regret the words coming out of his mouth. Not only did he have to try a bit of cake that tasted like it was made out of fish, but he also had to wear a goofy party hat and participate in games like a three-legged race...while tied to a cat.

Fortunately, Belle also joined in the merriment, and she and Heather had so much fun with the animals that no one noticed his sour mood. He was pretty sure Heather had forgotten her original reason for coming.

Only when Fuzzy the gray cat threw up on his new Persian rug that Heather looked at him with worried dark eyes. "Sorry about that,' she apologized. "I sometimes forget that happens when he eats too much. I'll pay to have it dry-cleaned, I promise." Then she saw the table."And oh! We won't get to have our date! I hope you understand how sorry I am about that."

"Of course," Rumple nodded. "But Fuzzy's health is more important now. The food and wine won't go to waste. I'll think of something to do with it."

"All right," Heather nodded. "Thank you. And again...I'm sorry for any inconvenience I caused."

Then she and the cats walked right out the door and Rumple was more than happy to shut it behind them.

"What do you want me to do with the food?" Belle asked. "Put it in the refrigerator?"

"No, actually...I was wondering if you might like to eat it with me," James got out. "Unless you have somewhere else you need to be."

"I would love to!" Belle smiled, sitting down and putting the napkin in her lap. "Thank you for asking me."

"You're welcome!" James smiled, his dark eyes twinkling as he pushed a strong of brown-gray hair out of them. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather eat with."

"Thank you," Belle told him. "Me either!" Then she stood up. "I was thinking of making some coffee. Would you like some?"

"Yes," James nodded. "And a bit of alcohol in my cup, if you don't mind."

"No, I understand," Belle assured him.

A few minutes later, she set a cup down in front of him, holding hers as she sat down in her chair. "Can I toast?" She asked. "To a lovely evening?"

"Yes," James nodded as they clinked cups. "To a lovely evening after the worst nightmare I have ever been through. Cheers."

"Cheers," Belle told him.

 **The End**


End file.
